


Uniform

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a thing for Rin in his cop uniform, and Rin knows exactly how to use this to his advantage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Argh. I'm so bad at this! xD This is my first anime fanfic (nearly all of my others are X-Men), so this is just completely new to me, but still. Yeah, I was in the mood for writing something a little kinky. xD It's pretty innocent in the end though (hence why it's not rated Explicit).

"How was class?" Rin pushed a kiss to Haru's cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Haru jumped a little at the contact. He had been daydreaming, watching the fish that darted around the tank that stretched across the work surface in the kitchen. Rin had saved up for it and bought him it as a surprise for his birthday.

"Good. Although, I much prefer it when you're there." Haru pouted at the colourful fish. "The kids listen to you more."

"It's the teeth." Rin smirked, nipping at Haru's neck a little. "They're too scared I'll bite."

"Makoto helped out a lot, though." Haru continued, knowing this would make Rin jealous, which was possibly unfair. Since the couple had taken over Iwatobi Swimming School, they'd been tight on money, so Rin still worked part time as a cop to boost their income. This meant, however, that he regularly missed out on lessons he wanted to teach, which lead to them falling to Makoto.

"I'm more helpful that him. Plus, I'm hot, sexy and exciting!" Rin stated proudly, his attempt to prove himself better than Makoto causing Haru to smirk a little, which - of course - looked totally unnatural on him.

"And modest." Haru murmured.

"Have you still not noticed that I kept my uniform on for you?" Rin changed the subject, taking to biting Haru's neck again. Haru promptly turned in his arms, looking him up and down. They both knew exactly what this meant, exactly what - or  _who_  - Rin wanted, exactly  _how_  he wanted him. The words changed all emotion in the room.

"Oh." Haru blushed.

"Remember," Rin stepped somehow closer. "I'm in charge."

Haru nodded quickly, blushing more.

"Good boy." Rin smirked. "Bedroom. Now. You know how I want you."

He followed his fiancé through to their room where he watched Haru from the doorway as the dark haired boy stripped to his underwear and knelt on the ground. Rin's features adopted a small smile as he made his way across the room. Haru was desperately needy already, looking up at Rin expectantly.

"Do you want me?" Rin pulled out the riding crop he'd tucked into his belt earlier, and pushed the end under Haru's chin, tilting his head up more.

"Yes! So much!" Haru gasped, causing Rin to snap the crop on his shoulder.

"Haruka. Say it properly."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Still keeping his distance, Rin ignored how hot Haru's words got him and trailed the tip of the riding crop over the other boy's lips.

"Please!" Haru whispered, already desperate (which was the perfect little boost to Rin's ego).

"What?" Rin smirked arrogantly, bending down to align his face with Haru's. "Is there something you need?"

"You." Haru breathed, closing his eyes, the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend's satisfaction almost too much.

"Eyes open." Rin ordered, standing up straight again, stroking his fingers through Haru's hair with an unstoppable, idle smile. He circled Haru slowly, wanting to see him from every angle possible. He adored how his lover looked in this position, more than almost anything else. "I want to see the lust in your perfect, blue eyes."

"Rin!" Haru moaned after fluttering his eyes open, sending a shiver through the redhead's body.

"Excuse me?" Rin stopped his circling behind Haru and pulled roughly on his hair, tugging his head back.

"Sorry, sir." Haru spoke quickly, inwardly cursing his mistake.

"You will be." Rin growled, releasing Haru's hair with a harsh flick of his wrist. "Face the wall, hands above your head, legs spread."

It always surprised Rin how the words he said everyday could be so damn hot when he said them to Haruka. And the way Haru followed every order perfectly turned him on more than almost anything. He bit his lip, watching intently as Haru stood painfully slowly and placed his palms to the wall and pushing them up as he stepped closer to it. Rin smirked a little, noting that Haru arched his back to push his ass back with a little too much enthusiasm. Tossing the crop onto the bed beside them, Rin placed his hands on the wall either side of Haru's body, forcing their bodies together.

"You look so beautiful like this." Rin whispered, his lips grazing against Haru's neck as he spoke.

"Rin, I-"

"Shhh." Rin cut off Haru's words, biting and sucking on his skin a little. "I know."

"Rin!" Haru moaned when Rin began to grind against him.

"You are mine." Rin growled, taking the cuffs from his belt and cuffing Haru's wrists above his head.

"Yes." Haru panted.

"Yes, what?" Rin demanded, grabbing Haru's hips and flipping his body, their faces just inches apart.

"Yes, sir." Haru's words sent a shock of pleasure through Rin's body. He emitted a low growl, kissing Haru deeply and pushing their hips together forcefully. He ran his fingers up Haru's toned arms, the cool metal at his boyfriend's wrists electrifying his over-sensitive skin.

"Fuck!" He groaned against Haru's lips.

"Yes, please." Haru whispered. Rin nipped at Haru's lower lip, before kissing away the blood that gathered there.

"You don't get to make that decision, Nanase." Rin smirked at Haru's enthusiasm, forcing his hands back against the wall when they dropped into his perfect, red hair. "No touching until I say."

"Rin!" Haru complained, closing his eyes and turning his face away, breathing heavily.

"What did I say about your eyes?" Rin took Haru's chin in his hand and pulled him back to face him.

"But-"

"No." Rin snapped. "Don't talk back to me. Open your eyes."

" _Rin_..."

"Do I have to get the crop out again or are you gonna be a good boy and do as you're told?" Rin bit Haru's lip again, causing him to whimper as he forced his eyes open. "See, you can follow orders." Rin smirked, but his breath caught when his eyes locked with Haru's, the passion and desperation in them clear and strong.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing Haru with surprising softness.

"Please!" Haru gasped.

"You're so lucky I can't resist you." Rin sighed with a smirk, unlocking the cuffs and allowing them to fall to the floor, before running his index finger over the silver engagement band that encircled Haru's ring finger.

"I love you!" Haru hurriedly pushed his hand into Rin's hair and kissed him passionately.

"Get your ass in that bed, fiancé." Rin laughed, removing his hat and dropping it onto Haru's head. "I'll show you a real workout!"


End file.
